legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Rights/Moderator/Nateh1997
Hi, I am Nateh1997 and I have been contributing to this wiki for over a year now and have more than 2,100 edits. Also, over 90% of these edits are on actual pages or pictures. I think that I could help much more if I was a moderator. Thanks. Support Hm... Ok, sounds possible. You have been a help here, and even if a few edits here and there have gone a bit awry, you've been a help regardless, like with those YouReeka pages. I haven't seen you on the chat much (except for that time when you were on the chat for a 48 hour marathon, and away the whole time, lolwat?), so I can't comment on how well you'd be able to do that. But as for mainspace, sure, you've always been doing your best. You've always been calm and respectful, too, so that's great. So yes, I'd say you would make a good mod. You can't judge a man based on his pictures. Many nominated me because they liked what I had uploaded, but in all honesty I seriously don't think I should have been made a mod on that basis alone. Yet here I am. So, should I oppose Nateh because sometimes he overwrites things by mistake? On that same note, if he were to be declined being a mod just because of his file edits, should I be a mod at all? Perhaps not. To set it lightly, Nateh can be a real pain sometimes. He argues his opinion, he deliberately voices it on pictures (even if its wrong), he contributes info which none of us are so bold to. Or a nuisance enough to. So, if the crime is nothing more than being useful--then let the punishment fit that crime. Yes, I support him to be a mod. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Neutral I stand neutral for the following reasons: he has made good edits with good content (albeit not all, but who does?), but isn't really on much. When he is, he doesn't help moderate the community. I'm leaning more towards oppose right now, for activity's sake, and let us not forget that we know little if anything about his abilities as a moderator. The rights are for moderation, after all... Oppose Well, you have made many pictures for the LU Pre-Alpha, but they are very bad quality. And you keep replacing PatchM142's NPC pics with non-transpearant GUI tooltips when they don't need to be replaced. And you edited Frostburgh to take out most of the pictures in the Gallery because you said the page was "Too cluttered". And I am on the chat alot, but I hardly ever wsee you online, so you'll need to be on chat ALOT to be a chat mod. You're a good guy, but I think you'll need more practice before becoming a mod. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 22:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I have also seen the pictures you have been uploading, and while that in itself is not bad, mass uploading pictures that we already have and in better quality is not good in my eyes. Second, since you have applied to become a mod, you have been editing like crazy. That makes your edits number go up, yes, but if the edits are not good edits, they are completely in vain. LUNF calls that "post hunting", which is where to post just to up your posts number. I see the same thing going on here. You are making edits all the time to make your edits count go up, and trying to become a mod at the same time. That is not good in my eyes either. So for those reasons, I have to oppose you. [[User:Le717|'le717']] 'Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to oppose you. Your mass-edits are not the best, and you have been replacing a lot of the photos with lower quality stuff. Yes, you have a lot of edits, but does a number matter? No. I don't think you're ready. Nealybealy 01:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC)